<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Third Robin by CasualOtaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528598">The Third Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku'>CasualOtaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although This Is A Robin Swap So Kind Of Canonical?, Civilian Jason Todd, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Tim Drake is Robin, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for JayTimWeek 2020</p><p>Day 3: First Love OR Role/Robin Reversal</p><p>A quick, dark, not quite drabble set in an AU where Tim Drake became the second Robin and befriended civilian Jason Todd only to meet the same fate Jason did in the main storyline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Third Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When most people saw Jason, they just saw some dumb street kid.  Hell, there were times that’s all he saw when he looked in the mirror.  But that didn’t mean he didn’t have dreams of something greater.  Unlike most of the kids on his block, those dreams didn’t involve becoming top dog in the underworld.  Yeah, he sometimes did bad things to get by but all in all he wanted to leave the world a better place.  He just didn’t know how.<br/><br/>Then he met <em> him. </em> Robin, Boy Wonder. Or rather the second boy wonder, <em> his </em> Robin, Timothy Jackson Drake.  He hadn’t told Tim he figured it out.  The other boy would have told him if he wanted him to know.  And while part of him dreamed of being trusted enough to be in on the secret, he got why Tim didn’t tell him.  Hell, he didn’t even tell his own family. <br/><br/>So Jason got it.  Really, he did.  And he just took solace in the fact Robin was his friend at all.   He was more than happy to be a set of eyes on the street just so he could spend a few days each month sitting on a rooftop and enjoying pizza or a chili dog while they just talked about everything from <em> Jane Eyre </em> to <em> Star Wars </em>.    </p><p>Yeah, some people would say that made him a rat.  But Jason never ratted out petty thugs, only the people he felt really deserved a Batman beat down.  And his Robin never went in guns blazing, he was too methodical for that.  He always made sure there was a mountain of evidence waiting for the cops to make sure most of the criminals didn’t just walk right back out.  Most of them had to serve their due time.  It was just the Akham crazies that kept getting out.<br/><br/>But Robin was always there to put them right back in again. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>At least...he used to be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jason still remembered the day the news broke that Joker had kidnapped the Drakes for ransom, then blew them all up after their son had raced to give him the money.<br/><br/>Jason was certain his heart was going to break from the grief, but that was nothing compared to how Batman must have felt.  Everyone knew that Tim Drake was Bruce Wayne’s godson and practically family to him.   But only a couple other people knew that he was Robin and it was clear Batman hadn’t taken the loss well. <br/><br/>The hero had gone from bruising and broken arms, to actively crippling criminals.  Jason personally knew a couple men that had to have fingers amputated after their hands had been crushed in an iron-like fist.  <br/><br/>It wasn’t right.  Batman was losing his goddamn mind and Nightwing wasn’t stepping up to stop him.  Batman needed a Robin.  Tim had said so himself one rainy night when Jason asked why he took over for Nightwing when it was clear he was so tiny compared to the first Robin.  </p><p>The first Robin was literally born to swing through the air and dance around thugs with the grace and flair of a natural acrobat.  That was so not Tim.  Not that Tim was a slouch physically of course.  Jason would sometimes run <em> towards </em> the danger just to see him in action.  Sure, Tim wasn’t as graceful as Dick, but there was just something mesmerizing about watching Tim take down men two or three times his size with an economy of motion and a slightly sinister smile. <br/><br/>A smile he’d never get to see again. <br/><br/>Jason slapped himself before he could go all maudlin.  This was getting him nowhere. Tim had literally put his everything into making Batman a better hero and protecting Gotham, even when he could have just gone with the flow and become a trust fund baby that barely had to work a day in his life.  Jason wasn’t going to let Batman self-destruct and ruin that legacy.  <br/><br/>If Batman needed a Robin then he would get a fucking Robin.  Jason would see to that even if he had to take the mantle himself.  He just had to figure out how to get the big, bad, Bat’s attention without getting flattened.  And he thought he had an idea.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I had ideas of how Tim would be after being thrown into the pit (utterly terrifying) but I'd like to sleep sometime this week so I didn't head down that dark path.  I might not have come back and I got fluff to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>